


Sex on the Beach

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Bella are ready for the next step in their relationship.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

They were alone at the beach, on a blanket and naked.

He suckled on her pink nipples, and let his hand travel south. Bella gasped as Jacob slid two fingers into her hole. 

"Jake, _please_." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded, entering her slowly. They moved into a steady rhythm, panting, moaning and thrusting, almost in sync. They held on to each other for dear life as they came, riding the waves of their orgasms. 

"Bella," Jacob whispered as he held her tightly to his warm body, caressing her curves. "I love you." 

Bella looked up, her eyes full of emotion. "I love you too, Jake."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
